Granny
Widow Lucas, better known as Granny, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season, and is portrayed by guest star Beverley Elliott. She is the main reality version of Granny. Granny is based on Red Riding Hood's grandmother from the fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood", and the widowed mother from the fairytale "Snow-White and Rose-Red". She is also an allusion to the youngest kid from the fable The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids and Widow Tweed from the Disney film, The Fox and The Hound. History When Red is about five years old, Granny sees her being walked home from school by the blacksmith's son Peter. She meets the boy and sizes him up, but after determining his motives are innocuous, she agrees to allow Peter to continue walking Red home. During the same year, Granny relents to Red's constant questions about her parents and fabricates a story about them. She tells Red that a single arrow pierced both of their hearts when hunters mistook them for a wolf during wolfstime."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 3 During a portion of her granddaughter Red's childhood, Granny often invites the village children over for shortbread cookies and reads them stories by the fireplace. On one such occasion, long after the other children have gone home, Granny tells Red a fairytale about a lady of Lake Nostos."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 12 In one year during January after a blizzard has passed, Granny brings a ten-year-old Red with her to the blacksmith's house, where she barters with Peter's father for arrowheads while Red has a snowball fight with Peter."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 4 During February a year later, Granny bakes her famed gooseberry tarts for Red to bring as a picnic treat for Violet, Beatrice, and Florence. Upon her return, Red refrains from telling Granny that the girls were mean to her and expresses a desire to use a magic spell to gain friendship. Granny advises her not to because magic, even when used with good intentions, has a cost no one is ever prepared to make."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 6 Although Granny has hopes the curse skipped a generation, she gains help from wizard, who gives her a red cloak to stop the transformation when the wearer puts it on. On Red's thirteenth birthday, Granny gifts the cloak to Red, telling her to wear it always to repel wolves. Additionally, she puts a stop to Red's daily walk from home with Peter."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 1 Six years later, Granny wakes up one morning to find Red attempting to bake and decorate a cake for Peter's birthday. She speaks frankly about Red's poor baking skills and her somewhat low opinion of Peter, although she concedes that the cake will taste fine even though it looks terrible. To boost the sales of her baking goods, Granny sends Red to do some deliveries and to go door-to-door selling extras goods. When Red returns home, Granny casually tells her about a bowl of extra frosting she made which she has no use for. Red, realizing Granny means for her to have it, uses it for Peter's cake. As the pair lock up for the night, Red pours cider for Granny and puts a dose of poppy dust in it, in the hopes of putting her grandmother asleep while she sneaks out to Peter's birthday party. Upon awakening and finding Red gone from the cottage, Granny shows up at the party to look for her. She chides some of the youngsters, including Violet, Beatrice, and Florence, for being out late when there are wolves lurking in the woods. They don't take her warnings seriously, in part due to Granny's infamous reputation in their village for her paranoia about the wolf pack becoming violent even when it is not wolfstime. Unable to locate her granddaughter, who, unbeknownst to her, is hiding nearby, Granny walks off, still groggy from the poppy dust. Peter offers to help her look, but Granny leaves alone. Red rejoins her grandmother and takes her home."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 5 The next day, Granny receives a note from the schoolteacher Miss Cates asking for a batch of muffins. Her old scar from the wolf attack causes her mild pain, but when Red asks questions about it, she shoos her away to fetch milk from Farmer Thompson. The following morning, Granny sends Red to deliver the baked muffins to Miss Cates, however, Red discovers that Violet had wrote the note to purposely humiliate Granny.Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 8 While helping her grandmother bring goods to sell at the village market, Red lies to her about Miss Cates not having enough money to pay for the muffins and advises her to bake the schoolteacher's wedding cake instead as a way to boost her business."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 10 After allowing Red to continue onto the market by herself, Granny gets onto a soapbox to persuade the villagers that the upcoming Forget-Me-Not ball should not be held because it is during wolfstime. The crowd are unimpressed, and Granny eventually leaves after being hit by a cabbage. The next evening, Granny's scar pain flares up again, causing Red to worry that her arm will keep her from baking."Red's Untold Tale" - Chapter 11 She checks up on Red, who awakens from a nightmare, before going back to bed. While Granny is asleep, Red bakes cookies to fill her delivery basket, however, she dozes off and only wakes up when Granny rushes in to put out a fire in the oven. Red succeeds in selling her cookies as edible dog biscuits, which Granny approves of. During another wolfstime, Granny and Red lock up their cottage for the night as protection against the prowling wolf. Mayor Tomkins arrives to announce a hunting party is going after the wolf because the beast recently ate some of the villagers' sheep. Red expresses interest in tagging along, but her grandmother forbids it. Granny insists to the mayor that it would be better to let the wolf be until wolfstime is over in two nights. After the men are gone, Red goes to bed while Granny arms herself with a loaded crossbow and stays awake to guard the door in case the wolf comes, despite knowing that the wolf is actually Red. A woman named Mary, actually the runaway princess Snow White, ends up staying with Granny and Red in their cottage. Following the discovery of the hunting party's mangled corpses, Granny attends a town meeting where Mayor Tomkins vows to finish off the wolf for good to ensure another massacre does not happen. Granny, once again, tries to dissuade him and the other villagers from going against the wolf. As proof none of them stand a chance against the creature, she recalls how her father and brothers were murdered by a wolf many years ago and how close she herself came to death when it bit her. On the night Mayor Tomkins leads another hunting party in search of the wolf, Granny goes to check up on Red in her room, only to find Mary wearing the cloak and pretending to be Red. Mary explains how she and Red discovered Peter is the wolf and that Red tied him up to prevent him from hurting anyone after he shapeshifts, however, Granny knows the truth and grows worried for Peter. While Granny is tracking Red by smell, she reveals to Mary about the origins of the wolf curse and how Red inherited it from her. They reach the clearing, where they discover wolf Red eating Peter's carcass. Granny shoots her with a silver-tipped arrow, which immobilizes Red long enough for Mary to cover her with the cloak, forcing Red to revert to human form. Red, shocked to learn the wolf was her all along, is urged by Granny to flee before the hunting party arrive. Mary escapes with her as Granny stays behind. One day, Granny is among the crowd in the village when the Evil Queen approaches in search of Snow White. The Queen threatens the people; willing for information on her enemy's whereabouts, but no one speaks up. Geppetto asserts to the Queen that they are good people and don't deserve to suffer, to which she exposes a prisoner of hers that will face execution for being loyal to Snow White. Granny and Red are reunited when they assist Snow White in staging an attack on King George's castle in an attempt to rescue Prince Charming. The rescue attempt is a failure as the Evil Queen already took Prince Charming from King George. The Evil Queen requests Snow White come to a certain place for a parley, which she agrees to. Granny, Red Riding Hood and the seven dwarves are unsure about Snow White going alone to meet the Evil Queen, but she goes anyway. Red gets a bad feeling about it, and eventually they all go to find Snow White and discover her lifeless body. After King George's forces fall, the Evil Queen is captured. Granny is at a war council meeting to discuss her fate, which they decide will be death as punishment. She watches the arrival of the Queen on the gallows, and listens as she delivers her last testament. As the execution is being carried out, a remorseful Snow White puts a stop to it. While Snow is heavily pregnant, she makes a wish to help her unborn daughter Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to sing. The next morning, Granny is at home knitting a baby blanket for Emma as she sings longingly about the soon-to-be arrival of the royal princess and how hopeful the future is looking. By the following day, everyone forgets that they ever sang, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma, who will need them one day to face an enemy. Sometime later, she sits on Prince Charming's war council to strategize before the arrival of the Dark Curse where she continues knitting the baby blanket. With the information Prince Charming and Snow White received from Rumplestiltskin, they know their child is the savior who will save them in twenty-eight years time. The Blue Fairy comes to tell the war council of one way to fight the curse, which is carving a magic wardrobe out of the last enchanted tree in the Enchanted Forest, sending Snow White through to another land unaffected by the curse and giving birth there to wait out twenty-eight years. On the day the Evil Queen casts the curse, Granny and the rest of the Enchanted Forest inhabitants are engulfed by it and taken to another land. }} One day, ten years into the curse, Granny goes about her afternoon by setting down the diner sign outside her establishment as Mary Margaret greets her in passing. Granny, annoyed over Ruby still being asleep due to a hangover, complains to Mary Margaret about having to do her granddaughter's usual job of putting out the open sign. Later, Granny joins some of the townspeople in the search for a sleepwalking John Doe and run into Regina in the woods. Mary Margaret and David, when given the chance to be with their daughter Emma, decide they cannot abandon the rest of the townspeople to be cursed forever and instead choose to recurse themselves, in the hopes Emma will fulfill her destiny of one day freeing everyone from the Dark Curse. Moments after the couple have been recursed, Granny and the others find them in the woods. Eighteen years later, Regina adopts a son, Henry, from Boston, and returns to Storybrooke for lunch at the diner. She is having a hard time soothing his crying spell, to which Granny stares until Regina snaps at her. As a suggestion, Granny advises her to try telling Henry a bedtime story as it might help to comfort him. In another ten years, Granny suffers a heart attack but her relationship with Ruby remains just about the same. They actively bicker while walking down the stairs of the bed and breakfast, and only stop when town newcomer, Emma, requests a room for the night. Granny is quite happy to have a customer since the town doesn't get much visitors, and pulls out an extremely dusty guest book from behind the counter. While booking the room, Granny asks for her name, and after Emma says her full name, the rent collector, Mr. Gold, comes in to take the monthly rent. She hastily hands him all the money, and he promptly leaves. Emma becomes curious about her biological son, Henry, and his stubborn fixation that everyone in town is a fairytale character. She goes to his psychiatrist, Dr. Hopper for answers, and he violates doctor-patient confidentiality by willingly giving her Henry's patient file. Emma has no idea he is acting on Regina's orders, and is arrested by Sheriff Graham at her booked room in the bed and breakfast on charges of stealing the file. Granny ends up kicking Emma out of the room because she was arrested. She states the bed and breakfast has a no-felons policy, which coincidentally Regina called to remind her of, and therefore Emma is forced to leave. In the aftermath of Emma saving Regina from a fire at the town hall, Granny suggests using photos of the rescue to make campaign posters and help with Emma's candidacy in the sheriff election. Archie agrees with the idea and offers to get the photo. One morning, Ashley enters the diner with her baby daughter. As the girl joins Mary Margaret, Ruby and Emma on a table, she hands Alexandra to Granny. As knowledge of Mary Margaret's affair with David becomes public, Granny bumps into Mary Margaret on the street and tells her that she should be ashamed of herself. Granny then walks off while Mary Margaret cries. On the annual Miners' Day festival, Mary Margaret attempts to rebuild her fractured public image by helping to sell candles. Her efforts impress Granny, who lights Mary Margaret's candle with her own as she walks by, and the two exchange a smile with each other. However, Mary Margaret's reputation takes an even steeper dive after she is accused and jailed on charges of murdering Kathryn. In a lucky turn of events, she is cleared of any criminal involvement when Kathryn is found safe and alive, and there is no clear evidence linking her to the case. A party is thrown at Mary Margaret's apartment the day she comes home, and Granny is one of the many town residents that attend. Planning ahead for the future, Granny expresses a desire to train Ruby to take over both the diner and bed and breakfast businesses. Though Ruby puts up a front of disliking such boring work, she is actually scared of the responsibility and lacks confidence in herself. Granny is stunned when Ruby abruptly quits her waitressing job. During this period, Ruby is hired by Emma as an assistant at the police department, and even visits to order lunch while telling Granny how much better off she is doing. Ultimately, Ruby decides she is not cut out for police work and comes back to ask for her old job back. Her granddaughter admits she bailed out on Granny due to worries about taking on such big duties for the businesses. Granny explains her plans to one day retire and have Ruby run the diner. She is certain Ruby can do it, and strongly believes in her. Emma finally comes to terms with her role as savior when Henry falls into a coma due to eating a poisoned apple turnover. Just when all hope is lost and Henry has passed away, Emma gives him true love's kiss, which restores him back to life and also breaks the Dark Curse. On the street, Granny is walking alongside Ruby when their Enchanted Forest memories return as the curse completely is lifted. }} When news spreads that anyone crossing the town line will lose their Enchanted Forest memories, the town is in a state of panic. David promises to have come up with a plan and for everyone to regroup at the town hall in two hours' time. After two hours, Granny and many others await David at town hall. Instead, Regina, with her magic restored to full capacity, makes a surprise appearance. Granny attempts to fire an arrow at Regina, but it is caught and thrown back at the townspeople as a ball of flame. Henry sacrifices himself to go home with Regina so she will stop terrorizing everyone. On a spur of the moment decision, Granny decides to risk leaving town and lose his Enchanted Forest memories if it means getting away from Regina. She is one of the many who pack up and attempt to drive out of town, but David's car blocks them from progressing any further. He makes a heartfelt speech to convince everyone there isn't any use in running away as both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke lives are themselves, and from their weaknesses they will draw strengths together. Moved, they all return home. Belle, David, the dwarves, Henry and Mother Superior have a late night drinking festivity at the diner after finding a large batch of fairy dust in the mines. The dust will allow them a way to activate a magic hat and rescue Emma and Mary Margaret, who both were previously transported to another land by accident. During the party, Granny is making preparations for Ruby on her first curse-free wolfs time since they can't seem to find her magic cloak. David wanders into the storeroom to see Ruby taking out all the frozen lasagna out of the freezer as Granny wields a blow torch. After everything is finished, Granny locks Ruby in the storeroom for the night. The next day, Granny comes to the storeroom to discover the door ripped off its hinges. She finds David and the two of them go out to discover Ruby asleep in the woods. Ruby is distraught as she doesn't remember how she broke out as Granny comforts her. On the way back to town, they arrive at the dock to find Billy's mutilated body. Ruby, thinking she herself killed him, demands to be locked in prison so no harm comes to anyone else, so Granny reluctantly agrees. Later, she and David move Ruby to Belle's library due to fears that Albert Spencer and a mob of angry townspeople will break in and hurt her. Using her enhanced sense of smell, she and David then find an abandoned car nearby. Inside, they uncover evidence of Albert's murder of Billy and also take back Ruby's stolen cloak in the trunk. They hurry back upon hearing Ruby, in wolf form, howling as Albert prepares to fire his gun at her. Granny shoots an arrow from her crossbow to stun the mob into silence and stop Albert as well as giving him the warning that the next arrow will go right between his eyes. David manages to calm down Ruby, and she allows him close enough to place the cloak on her body. Once she turns back into human, Granny warmly embraces her before Ruby and David take off after Albert. During a typical day at the diner, Granny serves burgers to Belle and Mr. Gold. She comments that the pickles cost extra for Mr. Gold. When Regina enters the diner, Granny nervously calls for everyone to clear out of the building. Mr. Gold stops her; claiming that he and Regina are on friendly terms for the moment. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home from the Enchanted Forest, Granny hosts an evening celebration at the diner. As Emma comes in, she confides to Granny that she made tacos, and what a relief it has been to make something without having to kill it. In response, Granny talks about the terribly difficult time she herself had making meatloaf in the Enchanted Forest. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer when, suddenly, Regina walks in. Her presence displeases some of the guests, but the subject is dropped once Emma acknowledges she invited Regina. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Granny attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. Following this, Granny, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Walter spend some time in Mary Margaret's loft for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. Emma, David, and Mary Margaret find themselves spending the entire night at the hospital trying to figure out what to do with a mysterious outsider who has crashed into town, and Henry spends the night being taken care of by Granny. Storybrooke becomes terrorized by a giant, Anton, after he is freed from Hook's ship by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy, and then eats a magical mushroom to return to his regular size. He takes his hatred of humans out on the residents, but the effects of the mushroom wear off during a stomping rampage, and Anton himself is left clinging on for life. Granny stabilizes a rope to a car while Ruby and the dwarves keep their grip on it as David goes down to pull Anton to safety. Afterward, Granny leads everyone back to the diner for food as they make the effort to make Anton feel at home. Granny receives an order at the diner from David and Leroy of ten bowls of chili without beans. She thinks they have something against beans and curiously wonders what they are working on. Leroy quickly answers that they are doing landscaping, though this makes Granny suspicious. The conversation is interrupted by the appearance of Mr. Gold, who requests to speak with David privately. Leroy is urged by David to go ahead without him, and he leaves the diner carrying the bowls of chili while Granny hurries back to work. She overhears Mr. Gold describe the diner's lasagna as "overpriced", and pointedly gives him a dirty look. In the evening, she waits on Mr. Gold and Lacey's table. While unaware of Belle's transformation, Granny is caught off guard by the girl's choice of attire and wonder if she raided clothes from Ruby's closet. Mr. Gold redirects the conversation by ordering two hamburgers. Lacey decides she doesn't want a hamburger, and reorders a different meal for herself, as well as a bottle of wine. Granny returns with two glasses and the wine bottle, which Lacey thanks her for. After Lacey leaves the table to clean up her stained dress, Granny comes back a second time to drop off their food orders. In the midst of Regina's strange disappearance, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Neal search for her while Granny babysits Henry. At the park, she watches over him playing on the swing. Armed with her trusty crossbow, Granny gets up from the bench and gazes out to sea. Unbeknownst to her, at a distance, Mr. Gold is conspiring to cause a large fissure in the rope swing so Henry will smash his head on a nearby rock. He stops when the sound of a car door slamming shut startles him. From a truck, David, Emma and Mary Margaret arrive to pick up Henry. Emma approaches and greets Granny as she goes to talk to Henry. Much later, news reaches the townspeople of the impending doom of the trigger set off by Greg and Tamara. David and a realigned Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg. Everyone else gathers at the diner in preparation for leaving Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest via the magic bean. However, Henry is reluctant to leave his mother behind as she is working to slow down the trigger. This causes Mary Margaret to suggest sending the trigger through a portal. Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan, but Archie persuades her that it's the right thing to do as everyone else present rallies in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. Shortly after, Granny goes back to tending to her regular diner business. At the counter, she serves Belle a cheeseburger with french fries. Seeing her down in the dumps, Granny wonders if there's something wrong with the food, such as too many pickles, or too little. Belle gives the weak excuse that she's probably not hungry. Granny accepts her reason and goes off to tend to the cash register, but Archie, sitting two seats away from Belle, puts down his newspaper and slides over to chat. He suspects Belle's mood has to do with Mr. Gold, at which Granny passes by to remark that it's certainly got nothing to do with her cooking. Suddenly, Leroy pops into the diner with a woman, Ariel. Granny takes one look at Ariel's attire, or lack of it, before curtly refusing her any food service because of diner policies. Leroy, in turn, is incredulous at Granny's new dress code, considering the number of times Ruby has come in scantily clad. Belle then approaches to speak with Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. As the Jolly Roger, carrying those who went on the Neverland mission, arrives at the dock, Granny is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. On first sight, she draws Henry into a hug. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret brings attention to the fact it was Regina's helpful efforts that allowed them to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner. Storybrooke once again faces trouble in the form of Peter Pan, who steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault, and casts it in order to afflict everyone with memory loss. Before the curse spreads throughout the entire town, Granny is enlisted to track down Henry, as he and Pan previously switched bodies and only just returned to their proper places, and leads a large group of residents towards the boy at the clock tower. Pan accosts the group with a freezing spell, but Mr. Gold sacrifices his life to kill Pan. As the price of countering Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Granny, with a handful of residents, gather at the border, where Regina sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Granny and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Months after Snow White discovers that Wicked Witch is after her baby, Granny attends a war council meeting to discuss the way to protect the child from the witch. Whilst Granny knits a baby blanket for the unborn baby, the council decide to journey to the Dark Castle and seek Rumplestiltskin's help. }} At the diner, Granny is preparing to open her business for the day in about twenty-minutes, but allows David, Hook, Mary Margaret, and Regina some privacy to discuss searching for a now missing and alive Mr. Gold, who apparently escaped from the confines of the Wicked Witch's farmhouse cellar. As Emma arrives in for the meeting, she hands her a cup of coffee from the counter. Hearing the news of Neal's sudden death due to the Wicked Witch's machinations, Granny attends his funeral to pay her respects. Afterwards, most of the townspeople group at the diner where Zelena storms in; threatening to send the Dark One after them if they are not subdued. She publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. As the deadline approaches, Granny is one of the many who gather on Main Street to witness Zelena's arrival with a helpless Mr. Gold in tow. Once Regina shows up, the two witches magically spar. Zelena gains the upper-hand, flinging Regina into the clock tower, but later flees on her broomstick. One day, as Mary Margaret and David walk along the beach, they come across a crowd. Among other townspeople, Granny watches who they think to be Ariel, after she washed ashore. The mermaid, who is actually Zelena in disguise, explains her long journey in searching for a missing Prince Eric, who hasn't been seen since the new curse was cast. When Regina bestows Henry with a kiss of true love, the curse breaks and everyone affected by it, including Granny, recall their memories from the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. }} During a town power outage, Granny, Happy and Leroy head to Mary Margaret's loft to convince her that she must fix the issue. While Mary Margaret believes this is something Regina should handle, Granny asserts it's her duty since she cast the last curse. Additionally, Leroy chimes that they assisted her in reclaiming a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, and now Storybrooke is her new kingdom that she must rule. At the electrical service site, Granny complains about the clams in the diner freezer, which may expire soon. She suggests reading the power manual, however, Leroy confirms the writing is in Japanese. Happy wonders if Marco could help them, though Leroy grumpily reasons that they won't get anywhere with a woodcarver. Granny brings up Dr. Whale's name, but once more Leroy objects since the doctor is not an electrician. Mary Margaret, who is looking at the circuit system, insists they don't need help from anyone. Soon, Happy begins stating out loud all the electrical devices that they might not have if power is not restored as Granny and Leroy nod in approval. Exasperated, Mary Margaret lashes out, voicing her overworked and exhausting lifestyle since having a new baby, and maintains that although she cast a "little" curse, it wasn't her choice to maintain a town with residents dependent on electricity despite that they previously lived in the Enchanted Forest without it. Lastly, she spitefully tells them to buy a flashlight, which shocks Granny, Happy and Leroy into silence as they exit the service site. At Mary Margaret's first town conference as the new mayor, Granny attends and, like everyone else present, she receives a meeting agenda. Of all the listed discussion points, Archie brings up a matter concerning an ice wall. Though Mary Margaret wants to talk about other things first, Leroy rallies the attendees, including Granny, into agreeing that they should hear about the ice wall first. Calmly, Mary Margaret explains the wall is not dangerous, though it does surround the entire town. The news causes dismayed shouting among the crowd, which startles baby Neal. When Leroy questions who created the wall, Mary Margaret informs them of Elsa, and reassures them that she is not an enemy. However, some of the townspeople have already formed a negative option, as Leroy recalls his frozen truck and Granny remembers the snow monster; two incidents which were Elsa's doing. As both David and Mary Margaret try to ease the worried citizens, Robin Hood's wife, Marian, suddenly collapses from an apparent freezing spell. Later, outside the diner, Leroy voices fears about the town possibly being frozen by Elsa since Marian's affliction. Granny, too, believes the ice magic wielder should be stopped. Archie disagrees, believing they can't blame someone without proof, but Leroy insists Elsa's freezing power is enough evidence as it is. As they all walk past the ice cream parlor, Any Given Sundae, no one sees the real culprit smile in satisfaction. As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. When the curse comes into effect, Granny witnesses, from outside the diner, Happy attempting to shoot Leroy with a crossbow. After Leroy runs off, Happy chases him. Later that same evening, Granny retrieves her own crossbow and walks down the street as Hook bumps into her, to which she barks at him to move out of the way. In the morning, Granny has a scuffle with Doc on the road. A snow fall, triggered by Ingrid sacrificing herself to stop the curse, blows through the air. Distracted from their petty arguments, the townspeople gaze happily at the snow and are lifted from the curse. Back to his old self, Doc hugs Granny. Friends again, the two are engrossed in conversation when Emma is reunited with her parents and Henry. As many people reconcile with each other, Granny and Doc talk with Bashful, Mr. Clark and Walter. While Emma is getting ready to head out of the apartment, Granny takes care of baby Neal. Later in the day, after the nuns are freed from the hat, the diner is bustling with activity as everyone welcomes them back. At the counter, Granny is chatting with Mary Margaret when the whole building shakes and something roars outside as everyone reacts with shock. Belle, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina rush to investigate and find a Chernabog perched atop the clock tower. After Emma and Regina temporarily stun the winged demon, they force the beast across the town line, where it ceases to exist. Arriving to town, Cruella De Vil and Ursula head to the diner for drinks. Giving them a deliberately cold reception, Granny delays their orders as the women sit at the counter. When Will enters to ask for his usual order, Granny quickly hands him two drinks. During the night, after Regina goes undercover and infiltrates Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula's group, the foursome drink heavily at the diner and cause some damage to the building, which upsets Granny considerably. The next morning, when Hook asks Granny for Regina's whereabouts, she recounts last night's events to him. On a regular work day, Granny does her job at the diner while Hook, Isaac and Mr. Gold have a conversation at one of the tables nearby. After Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone, he sends Granny and every former Enchanted Forest native to an alternate reality inside his book, Heroes and Villains. }} }} Once Emma becomes the new Dark One, she disappears to another realm, leaving her allies to find a way to her with the Apprentice's wand. Zelena uses the wand, creating a cyclone with it, before Regina subdues her magic with a bracelet. As the cyclone approaches, some of the Storybrooke residents seek cover in the diner, where Granny tells Floyd to shut down the fryers and secure the condiments as she herself begins shelving items from the tables. She comments that her insurance may not cover the damage from the cyclone, though Regina insists the diner will be fine. Using the wand, Regina uses a baby blanket to redirect the cyclone into taking them to the Enchanted Forest. As the diner is ripped into the portal, Granny grabs hold of the counter. After the diner lands in the Enchanted Forest, some of the group go off to search for Emma, and when they come back with her, Granny rushes out, exclaiming that the back-up generators are working but the fryers are out. Soon, the rest of the gang pop out of the diner to greet Emma, before they are approached by King Arthur and his knights, who believe Emma and her friends are prophesied to reunite them with Merlin. The group are then led by King Arthur to his castle in Camelot. At the castle, King Arthur introduces the group to his Queen, Guinevere, and he announces there will be a ball held in their honor. Leroy reacts positively to this news, telling Happy and Doc that it is a good thing they came, as Granny chimes in that she won't have to cater. Before the ball festivities begin, Granny and the rest of the group wait with the other party-goers to watch Emma and Mary Margaret walk out and be formally introduced, before Regina comes out and is introduced as the savior. During the celebration, Granny sticks with Happy at the sidelines, observing the dancing couples. On another day, Granny stands outside the diner while Emma says goodbye to Hook before leaving on a quest with Merlin. At the diner, Granny is behind the counter when Emma returns after getting the flame ember needed for uniting Excalibur and the dagger. She expresses relief at the good news and then heads to the back of the diner, while Emma asks Henry about where the others are. When he admits no one has come back yet, Emma suspects something is wrong, prompting her to tell Granny that they need to close up the shop. Coming out of the back room with her crossbow, Granny throws Henry a key to lock up the front door, while she takes care of the back area. The key suddenly magically freezes in midair, as do Granny and Henry, when Merlin comes to tell Emma that Arthur wants the flame ember or her family and friends will die. After Arthur and Zelena's defeat, everyone returns to the diner to witness Emma begin reforging the sword and dagger into one weapon. Suddenly, Hook collapses from a cut he previously sustained from Excalibur, which no magic can heal. A desperate Emma, willing to do anything to save him, including creating more darkness, teleports away with Hook. As she tethers Hook's life to Excalibur, making him a Dark One like herself, Granny and the others remain in the diner, looking on in alarm as black tendrils of darkness evaporate from Merlin's body. Despite Emma's efforts to turn Hook away from the darkness, he kills Merlin to enact another curse to return everyone to Storybrooke so he can fulfill his centuries old grudge against Mr. Gold. In the hopes of finding a way to return him to the man he used to be, Emma absorbs Hook's memories from the last six weeks into a dreamcatcher, and she does the same with Granny and everyone else, to ensure no one remembers Hook becoming a Dark One, before adding the dreamcatcher to the curse brew, creating a full memory wipe. Soon, the curse spreads and sends them all back to Storybrooke. }} After Regina has proven she is capable of protecting the townspeople, everyone spends a quiet night at the diner, where Granny has resumed her business. While Hook is conversing with Robin Hood at the diner counter, Granny walks past them. She returns minutes later to drop a large takeout bag, that has a note from Emma, in front of Hook. Later in the day, Belle rushes in, carrying the rose in the glass jar, to get a sandwich from Granny, who advises her to sit down and take a breather. Belle declines, wanting to return to the pawnshop, so she can continue watching out for Mr. Gold. Suddenly, the second to last petal falls from the rose, leading Belle to believe Mr. Gold is close to dying, however, Granny then points out something strange happening with the petals, which magically dissipate and regrow on the rose. An astonished Belle realizes Mr. Gold is actually waking up, and after accidentally dropping the sandwich plate, she runs out the diner back to the pawnshop. While Mr. Gold is away in the Underworld to rescue Hook, Granny waits on Leroy and Belle, who have come to the diner for lunch. From the Underworld, Mr. Gold sees Belle with Leroy in Storybrooke within a crystal ball, just as Granny walks over to set down Belle's order of pancakes. After Hades is defeated by Zelena, at the cost of Robin's life, Granny attends the funeral to mourn the loss of the Merry Men's leader. That night, at Robin's wake in the diner, Granny, Little John, Friar Tuck, and Roland toast their drinks in honor of Robin, while Regina is still processing her lover's untimely death. During this, a tremor rips through Storybrooke, as a result of Mr. Gold absorbing the town's magic into the Olympian Crystal. To the shock of everyone except Emma, who wanted to break the news delicately to Regina, Hook rushes in, having been restored to life earlier by Zeus. The next day, Granny is holding baby Robin as she is with the heroes, when Zelena creates a portal so Merida, the Merry Men and the Camelot natives can go home. Granny brings baby Robin closer to Roland, who says goodbye to his sister. Afterwards, Zelena attempts to close the portal, and when the magic begins acting strangely, she cautions Granny to stand back. Granny then moves further away to keep baby Robin safe. When Zelena tries again to close the portal, she, Snow, David, and Hook are sucked into it and end up in another land. In fear of the group's safety, Granny sends a text to Emma, who is in New York, to share news of the group's disappearance. While Hook is drinking alone at the diner, Emma drops by to make up with him after brushing him off earlier, as Granny is nearby waiting on customers. Later that night, residents of the Land of Untold Stories, who were brought to Storybrooke by Mr. Hyde, come to the diner to receive food and shelter. Granny, along with Hook, Emma, Henry, and David, help pass out blankets to the newcomers. In the diner, Granny stands behind the counter, as David announces to the Untold Stories residents that they can obtain room keys to their inn rooms from the counter. David also tells the guests to find fresh clothes near the jukebox and lunches by the front door, with Granny pointing in each direction to help alleviate confusion, but the residents become restless because of all the instructions. Granny then begins organizing items behind the counter, and just as she picks up the salt and sugar shakers, she is momentarily startled when Regina drops the storybook onto the table. As Regina begins a speech to welcome the Untold Stories residents to Storybrooke, Granny listens in along with everyone else. Afterwards, Granny is at a nearby booth assisting someone as Belle is talking to Emma and Hook about finding a new place to stay. Emma deters her from trying the inn, whose beds are not very comfortable. Granny hears this, but then refocuses her attention on the customer she is helping. Later, Granny is cleaning one of the outdoor diner tables while Snow and David are examining a mysterious letter addressed to them. Snow notes the name "Monte Cristo", which Granny mistakes as the Monte Cristo sandwich. She regretfully informs Snow that she isn't a fan of the dish's eggy bread, but David corrects her by saying they are discussing a person named the Count of Monte Cristo. While the heroes are fighting against the Evil Queen's threat to destroy everyone with water from Acheron, Granny looks after Neal. During a day at the diner, Granny is fixing her hair and clothes in front of a mirror, not knowing that on the other side of this mirror, Emma is calling out to her. After Belle's tense run-in with Mr. Gold, she goes to the diner for some chamomile tea. Sometime before Granny brings the tea over, the Queen secretly poisons it with an aging potion to speed up Belle's pregnancy. Upon learning that Mother Superior, whom Belle entrusted with her son, was attacked, she and Mr. Gold rush to the convent. As Granny leads them to a bedridden Mother Superior, she explains that the injured fairy was found in the forest. Granny, alongside several other citizens of Storybrooke, is called to a meeting by Regina, who reveals that Snow and David once had the chance to leave all of the residents of Storybrooke to suffer under the curse so the two of them could reunite with Emma, but because they didn't and sacrificed their happiness for them, she asks the townsfolk to repay the favor. Taking out a cup filled with the essence of the sleeping curse that was cast on Snow and David by the Evil Queen, Regina suggests that if all of the townsfolk take a sip, it could dilute the curse enough to keep them all awake. After Marco drinks from the cup, Granny takes a sip as well, before passing it onto the next person. Once everyone has taken a drink, the whole group fall asleep as Snow and David awaken to find them passed out, but Regina's plan works, with everyone waking up shortly afterwards. Granny, upon getting to her feet, embraces Marco in a hug. During lunch hour at the diner, Granny is stalled from running her business when Regina comes in to search behind the counter for the other half of a wand needed for defeating the Black Fairy. She sees David, Snow, and Hook arrive and implores them to stop the mayor, but they too begin rummaging through the diner until they find the wand hidden under the jukebox. Later that night, Granny watches from the counter as Mr. Gold shows a blackened heart to the heroes to prove he killed the Black Fairy. Before the Black Fairy's curse arrives, Granny attends Emma and Hook's wedding, where she looks after baby Neal while David and Snow are busy walking Emma down the aisle. Shortly after, the ceremony concludes with everyone joining in sing about a happy beginning, but this joy is cut short when the clock strikes six, prompting the curse smoke to burst out of the shattered clock face. }} During Henry's senior year of high school, Regina gives him the keys to her car. One day, after he scrapes the door on a curb, Granny lets him borrow her tools to fix it up and tells him to be careful not to ruin the interior of the car. As Regina arrives, she asks Granny if she can fetch them some grilled cheese sandwiches, which Granny obliges as they shouldn't be working on empty stomachs. Years later, while Henry has been away in another realm, Granny continues running her diner business in Storybrooke and adds the fish salad poke to the menu as a new food option. }} Magical Ability Former Magical Ability Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Granny is one of very few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname. Character Notes *Was transformed into a werewolf by her husband, who carried the shape shifting gene. The effects of this appear to wear off as she aged, though her heightened sense of smell and hearing remains. In addition, the marks that she got from being scratched by a werewolf still affect Granny whenever there is a full moon. *While telling the story of her childhood encounter with a wolf, Granny gives a time frame of "nearly three score years ago". This indicates that Granny is in her sixties. *According to Jane Espenson, Granny is terrible with names as she incorrectly called one of her long-time employees, Floyd, as Tony.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/632020980982878209 *Uses a crossbow as a personal weapon and a small dagger as a backup. *According to Mr. Gold, he and Granny have a complicated relationship. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Beverley Elliott wears a grey wig for the role as Granny, since her hair is naturally red.http://www.onceuponafans.com/interviews/regal-con-exclusive-a-chat-with-beverley-elliot |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *After Neal Cassidy's funeral, Granny pours a customer a glass of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky,File:316AndYoureSure.png a fictional brand on Lost. Fairytales and Folklore *The character Granny features some aspect of the "youngest kid" from the fable "The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids" as she had six brothers, who were killed by the wolf. Popular Culture *Granny says to Ruby, "For another thing, Liza, you dress like a drag queen during Fleet Week", which specifically refers to real life actress Liza Minnelli, who is a favorite among drag queens. *At Prince Neal's naming ceremony, Leroy says "Ding Dong!", and Granny asks, "She's really..?", a reference to The Wizard of Oz song "Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead". *Granny does not like Monte Cristo sandwiches and refuses to put it on the diner menu. Appearances *Granny is mentioned on the diner sign in "The Price of Gold",File:104BackToGrannys.png "The Evil Queen",File:220GrannysDiner.png "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401GrannysDiner.png "The Apprentice",File:404GrannysDiner.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411GrannysDiner.png "Lily",File:419ImGoingAfterGold.png "Dark Waters",File:606FlyingCarpets.png "Murder Most Foul"File:612RobinWatchingKeith.png and "Down the Rabbit Hole".File:W101ClosedDownTheJoint.png **Granny is mentioned on the diner pavement sign in "Best Laid Plans".File:416DavidLook.png **Granny is mentioned on a diner take-out package in "The Bear and the Bow"File:506Take-Away.png and "Flower Child". **Granny is mentioned on the diner menu in "Swan Song".File:511EmmaWithLetter.png **Granny is mentioned on the Underbrooke Diner menu in "Souls of the Departed".File:512WasThat.png **Granny is mentioned on the Underbrooke Diner sign in "Ruby Slippers"File:518Underbrooke.png and "Firebird".File:520UnderbrookeDiner.png *Granny is mentioned on a photograph of the bed and breakfast sign in "Breaking Glass".File:405EmmaAndHenry.png *Granny is in Robin Hood's mobile phone address list in "Heart of Gold".File:417TelephoneNumbers.png *Granny appears in Henry's novel in "Homecoming".File:721ApprenticeVision18.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} See also *Granny's Bed and Breakfast *Granny's Cottage *Granny's Diner *Granny's Lasagna *Granny's Second Home fr:Mère Lucas pl:Wdowieństwo Lucas es:Viuda Lucas de:Lucas it:Vedova Lucas ru:Бабушка (Зачарованный Лес) nl:Grootmoeder Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Red's Untold Tale Characters